Regrets
by 36kings
Summary: “Wolfram please don’t push me away.” he whispered. But the words that came out next of the blonde’s lips surprised Yuuri that in a way, almost made him lose his composure.“I’m sorry but… I am not Wolfram.”
1. Prologue

**  
**

**I only did this in a hurry so please have mercy!**

**Summary: Yuuri has cancelled the engagement and returns to earth. After a long time, he returns. What will now become of Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. I wish I do but sadly, I don't. But if I do, I would make** **Yuuri suffer for being a naïve… good for nothing…** **ignorant…** **selfish- ahem! Sorry. **

**Warning: some characters maybe a bit OOC**

**Regrets  
**

**PROLOGUE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

"Wolfram, we need to talk." Was what greeted him late at night as he was readying himself for bed. Wolfram was surprised by Yuuri's seriousness as he entered their room and decided to sit at the edge of the bed he and Yuuri shared. He motioned his fiancé to sit next to him in order for them to comfortably discuss whatever his king needs to talk about. After diligently complying with the blonde's offer, he looked at his fiancé straight in the eye. He was determined to end this farce of an engagement or else either one of them or maybe both would end up hurt in the end. "Wolf, I would like to dissolve the engagement."

-

-

-

-

-

_Flashback:_

_Conrad approached Yuuri during the day in the library as he noticed his king sulking while seated and looking at the view from the window. Although he took a seat across him, Yuuri didn't move or give any indication that he noticed him. Conrad coughed and finally got Yuuri's attention. "Oh! Conrad, you're here." Was all he said as he looked at his king. "Is something the matter Yuuri? You seem a bit down." The king looked back at his original view of the skies, "It's about Wolfram. I am confused. I really do care for him a lot but only as a brother but he's taking this engagement of ours too seriously. It would please me a lot if we dissolve the engagement in order to prevent his feelings to grow deeper towards me and besides, I have already brought peace in Shin Makoku and sooner or later, I shall return to earth and it may take quite a while before if shall be summoned back." Conrad was at a loss, he wasn't sure who to take side on- the king whom he pledged loyalty to or to his brother whom he so dearly cherished. "Then why don't you cancel the engagement then?" Yuuri was now looking at the closed book in front of him, clenching his fists as he answered, "that's also my other problem, I can't. I am afraid that I may hurt Wolfram's feelings. I won't forgive myself if he would hate me." Conrad stood up and Yuuri looked up at him. "Yuuri, Wolfram is more mature than you think. You will not know his reaction if you won't try. I don't want to take either side from both of you but if you really wanted to dissolve your engagement, then so be it. Just you be sure that you won't regret your decision in the end." He said before he left._

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram wanted to strangle Yuuri right then and there but seeing that he was serious about this he remained in his position instead. "Do I not satisfy you enough, Yuuri?" was what he replied. "No! It's not like that at all Wolfram. It's just that… you see… I…" "It's because I'm not a girl right?" Wolfram finished for Yuuri.

Yuuri was panicking, one wrong thing to say then he will be choking in Wolfram's headlock. "Yes! Ah… I mean No! Ehm… you see…" Wolfram was now angry but he was trying his very best to control it, right now would not be the right time for one of his outbursts. "Which is it Yuuri?!? Are you disgusted by me?" his panic increased with the Wolfram's question, "No! It's not like that Wolf. It's just that you uhm…" "I don't have breasts! That why?! Why do you resent me for not being a woman!?" Yuuri noticed the hurt in Wolfram's eyes as he looked into Yuuri's black orbs.

Yuuri tried to calm himself first before answering back, "Wolf, I have already brought peace in Shin Makoku. It won't be long now until I will brought back to earth and I won't be able to come back unless Ulrike summons me and she only does that if Shin Makoku is in need of my help." Wolfram was trying to hold back the tears threatening to flow from his eyes. "You are such a wimp! Running away from your fiancé is cowardice!" "No! It's not like that at all. Wolf, can't you see? I'm taking responsibility of my mistake. Besides the engagement was an accident right from the start right? I mean… I didn't know that slapping someone was a proposal for marriage."

Wolfram lowered his head, _'Mistake? Is that what all of this is to you?' _he thought. _'I know the engagement was an accident at first but… after sometime, I… I fell for you. All this time I've been trying my very best in expressing my affections… I've waited so long for you to return them back… and somehow I hoped that… you-'_

"Wolfram?"

'_That's it! I give up.' _He looked at Yuuri.

"Wolf, you okay?"

'_If you want to end this then fine!'_

Wolfram took a breath before asking,"Is this your final decision?" Yuuri nodded. He was sure about this, that he would finally be freed from the binds of the engagement and free from Wolfram's intensive care. There is no turning back now for him. He is finally a free man, able to finally have a chance in true love.

Wolfram stood from his spot and looked down at Yuuri, "tomorrow morning, I shall inform Gwendal to prepare the documents. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to leave now."

He was about to leave when suddenly Yuuri grabbed him by the hand. Somehow, when the blonde mentioned that he was leaving, he suddenly felt lonely. Yuuri was surprised of his actions especially when he noticed his hand holding on to Wolfram's. _'Argh! What am I thinking?!' _he didn't know what to do but it's too late now, he had already stopped Wolfram. _'Then I shall take this as an opportunity to spend time with him then since starting tomorrow, we won't be engaged anymore.' _ Yuuri looked up with eyes almost pleading, "can you just stay here tonight?" although Wolfram wanted to decline, he accepted instead. It was their last night together anyways and he would savor this moment being with Yuuri all the while still trying to hold back the tears throughout the night.

-

-

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 1

**Regrets **

**CHAPTER 1**

-

-

-

-

Yuuri tried to reach out for something beside him and felt that something was missing. He opened his eyes and noticed Wolfram was gone. He immediately panicked and stormed out of the room looking for Wolfram. He asked every servant he met as he searched the castle.

At the moment that he was about to give up, he noticed Murata coming out of a room. He ran towards him and was almost out of breath when he reached him,

"Whoa Shibuya! Take it easy." He said grasping both Yuuri's shoulders, trying to help him balance.

"Wolfram… gone… can't find…" he said in between breaths.

"Hey man! Don't worry. He just left Gwendal's office. Maybe he's now starting his training with his men."

Yuuri sighed in relief, all the while he thought that he ran away after what happened last night. "Thank goodness… eh wait… he was with Gwendal?" he asked.

"Yup. He asked him for the documents for the dissolution of your engagement." Yuuri uttered an 'oh' in a whispering tone.

"Geez Yuuri! You had the most precious gem in the palm of your hands and you're just letting it go. And now you're all worried where he'd gone to? Can't you at least make up your mind?" Murata complained as he massaged his brows and left and as he walked away, he shouted, "tomorrow, we're leaving so get ready!".

Yuuri just stared at Murata's slowly vanishing figure from behind, "precious what?" he asked himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

-

-

-

-

-

After breakfast, Yuuri continued his search for Wolfram. He wasn't satisfied enough with Murata's answer and still asked every servant that passes by. His search was finally ended when he saw Wolfram training with his soldiers. He was his usual domineering nature in front of his men, telling them what to do, the proper positions and other techniques to improve their skills.

He remained where he was for a while just gazing at him. Wolfram never ceases to amaze Yuuri in every command that he would give. His soldiers truly respect him since each followed without any hesitation. Wolfram noticed Yuuri's stare and looked towards his direction. He asked his soldiers to take a five-minute break for the meantime and went towards Yuuri.

"Heika, why are you here? Are you checking on the new recruits under me?"

Yuuri flinched at Wolfram's formality towards him. It was the first time the blonde has ever called him by his title. He shook his head, he ignored Wolfram's question and went through with what was troubling him.

"Wolf, why do you call me Heika? It's okay if you call me by my first name."

Wolfram raised a brow, "that would be improper if I were to call you by your first name, Heika. I am not your fiancé anymore so I am in no position to call you as such."

Yuuri felt guilty for this. He only wanted to end it so that they could start over as friends but they ended up treating each other as such of a soldier towards his king.

"Wolf-" Yuuri tried to answer but he was stopped midway.

"If you'll excuse me, Heika, I would like to continue my training with my men." Wolfram said before turning his back to his king and walked towards the group of soldiers resting.

"See you then." He said but Wolfram didn't even bother looking back. He just stopped on his tracks for about a second and continued walking.

-

-

-

-

-

After spending the whole morning studying under Gunter, Yuuri was finally allowed to take a break. He was planning on looking for his daughter, Greta, so that they could spend his free time playing. He found her picking the most beautiful flowers Shin Makoku has to offer at the gardens and is making a crown made of flowers by it and nearby was Conrad, watching over her. He approached them both and played with his daughter. After sometime of helping Greta make a beautiful crown made of the flowers she and Yuuri personally picked, all three went to rest in a shade under a nearby tree.

Greta fell asleep on Yuuri's lap while embracing her newly finished creation. Yuuri was about to sleep as well but Conrad broke him off with a start of a conversation, "I heard about the news Yuuri."

Yuuri lowered his head, feeling a bit guilty for what he has done to the brother of the man beside him. "Oh, so I see. Are you angry then?"

Conrad reached for Greta's hair and started to caress it, "I could never be angry at his majesty. I just want to make sure that you are okay with this."

Yuuri was irritated. He was asked the same thing all over again. He looked up at Conrad, annoyed. "How many times do I have to answer that question?!? I've made my decision, and it's final. The engagement is dissolved and I wont change my mind."

The sudden increase of Yuuri's volume as he answered woke Greta from her slumber. Her sudden movement to sit up alerted both men, "Greta, I'm so sorry I woke you up." She rubbed her eyes and blinked before looking up at Yuuri's direction, "it's okay Yuuri, it's almost getting late anyways." She then seemed to be looking for something and finally sighed in relief when she took her crown made of flowers, "there it is!"

Yuuri wondered if her handmade creation was supposed to be given to someone since normally, when she would make one, she would immediately wear it on her head. Conrad, too, was curious and asked, "Greta, who are you giving that to?"

Greta smiled at her uncle, "I wanted to give this to Wolfram!"

"Why?" Yuuri suddenly asked.

Her smile faded and gave her foster father a worried look, "Wolfram's been sad this morning. I want to cheer him up with these."

Yuuri was taken aback with his daughter's answer. _Wolfram's been sad? _Were his thoughts as he tried to imagine Wolfram's appearance of being in distress. He felt pain in his chest. Of course he was worried if one of his friends would be sad but why is he most affected when it comes to Wolfram?

He was stopped from his train of thoughts when he heard Gunter's screams from afar, asking him to return back to his studies. It took him some time before he could fully be back on his feet since his legs has gone seeing as it has been Greta's pillow the whole time she was asleep.

"Hurry up Heika! Your studies await you!" Gunter bellowed excitedly.

"Yippee for me…" Yuuri muttered sarcastically.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me a long time to update…**

**I forgot… he he he –sweatdrops-**

**I've been becoming forgetful lately so please forgive me…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgive my work if it's a bit messy or something. And also, it's short since I just started on this at about 1:30 am this morning… **

**Regrets**

**CHAPTER 2**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was nighttime when Yuuri finally finished studying under Gunter's guidance. He was exhausted and tired at the same time that night so he decided to skip bath and go directly to bed after a quick change of clothes.

As he was approaching his room, he got a glimpse of a silhouette walking back and forth in front of the doors. As he came closer, he noticed that it was his adopted daughter, Greta, still holding her present for Wolfram.

As she noticed her father's presence, she instantly ran to his arms to greet him a pleasant night. Yuuri knelt in order to accept the embrace, "I assume you're waiting for Wolfram?" he said as he and his daughter separated from their embrace. "Yeah. I've been looking for him all afternoon. Now I'm having second thoughts if I should really give this to him. The flowers are almost withered."

He looked at the flowers she was holding on to and looked up to her face. He noticed the girl was almost in tears so he comforted her with a light pat on the head, "don't worry, I'm sure he's going to love it anyways since you've worked hard in making that." She looked up and with a little hope visible in her eyes, "really?". He gave her a smile along with a reply of "yes".

-

-

-

-

As Yuuri and Greta were having their conversation, Wolfram just so happens to pass by and soon approached the two. "Oi, what's going on? Did you make Greta cry?" he gave his maou an accusing look, which made Yuuri took a step back after standing up. "Hey! Don't jump into conclusions all on your own! I would never do anything to make Greta cry."

Wolfram was about to talk back when suddenly he was interrupted by a tug on his sleeves. He looked down and saw Greta, tugging on the ends of his sleeve, "Wolf, this is for you." she; showed her little creation to him. She was expecting that maybe he would tell her that it was now ugly and he wouldn't accept it or maybe he would throw I away but instead, Wolfram wore the crown made of flowers on his head. "Come on, Greta. I'll read you a book tonight before going to bed." And held her hand and led her to her room.

Yuuri was left alone in the hallways, alone. "Hey, was I ignored just now?" he asked himself. _'Well yeah dimwit!' _his thought answered for him. "Oh well, I'm tired anyways. Better get some sleep." He said as he opened the doors to his room.

-

-

-

-

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night somehow feeling uneasy. When he reached for the left side of the bed, he realized Wolfram was not beside him tonight. This of course made him worry.

Although he, himself, wondered why he was so troubled by the lack of Wolfram's presence, but still, he went out to look for him. He checked Wolfram's room but there was no sign of the blonde. He then panicked and remembered Wolfram about to go to Greta's room before theyr parted. And as if on natural instinct, he immediately ran towards her daughter's room. At arrival, he slowly opened the door in order as to not disturb his daughter. There, he saw Greta in deep slumber and beside the bed where she laid was Wolfram, sleeping as well, on his chair.

'_Thank god. Finally found you.' _he thought as he gazed at the blonde. He remained that way for sometime, relief flowing all over him. Although Wolfram's hair was a bit messy and he was still in uniform, at least, he was safe. He then carried Wolfram in way a groom would for his bride and was about to bring Wolfram to his own room but decided not to do so and went to the room in which he and Wolfram once shared. It would be awkward and gossips may arise since they have already cancelled their engagement but for Yuuri, just for the last time, he wanted to be near Wolfram.

He carefully placed Wolfram on the bed, trying his very best to avoid the blonde from waking up. After, he took Wolfram's boots and his outer layer of uniform in a very meticulous manner. Still maintaining delicate movements, Yuuri slowly laid down beside Wolfram, staring at him without even blinking at every breath the blonde lets out. The sight of him asleep was angelic. He was omitting a certain glow in him that makes anyone who could bask at his beauty, gaze with mouths wide open, forgetting to breathe.

' _I'm pretty sure that the person whom you shall marry would be the luckiest in the world, Wolfram' _Yuuri thought as he slowly starts to become more sleepy. Although he was still half asleep, he was sure of the emotion he felt at that moment, it was confusion. He was confused of his actions awhile ago, confused why he still remained by Wolfram's side even though he was the one who asked to be separated from the first place, and confused why he doesn't want him gone. But in the end, before he could finally close his eyes and sleep de decided that he didn't care anymore. For him, it doesn't matter at all. Just as long as he is comfortable, he is contented.

-

-

-

-

At dawn, Wolfram woke up by the sound of birds by the window. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was still half asleep but when he came to a realization as to where he was, he definitely was awake shouting, "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

This alarmed two maids that were passing by. They entered the maou's chambers and found Wolfram at the edge of the bed, about to stand up. "Is something the matter, my lord?" one of the maids asked.

"Uh… everything's okay." He stood up and took his coat that was folded neatly on the seat next to him. "By the way, how did I ever end up here?" Wolfram asked. "His majesty might've brought you here last night. One of the guards saw him roaming around the palace late at night. He was now putting on his coat, "oh, where is that wimp anyways?" his concentration was focused on buttoning his coat when one of the maids asked, "his majesty doesn't know?" this caught his attention. "Know what?" confused, Wolfram asked. There was silence for a moment between him and the two servants only then when he repeated his question did one of the maids answered, "his majesty, the Great Sage, woke him up early in the morning, before the sun has risen, for their departure to earth." Wolfram remained motionless, "I asked his majesty, the maou, if I should wake you up but he insisted that I do not do so." The other maids continued.

Still, he remained in his position without even moving an inch. The maids started to worry and tried to approach him. Before they could even come close, Wolfram already ran towards the door. Then the sound of neighing by the stable was heard and out the window, they saw their Lord Wolfram riding on his horse and leaving the castle.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:  
Again, I forgot to update… **

**-sweatdrops-**

**I keep reading fanfics everyday and always thinking, "shouldn't I be doing something?" or something like that and it was just when a friend asked me about this was when I remembered.**

**Again…**

**Sorry…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Regrets**

**CHAPTER 3**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

He was about to head off towards the Temple of Shinou. Maybe he could ask Ulrike to get in contact with Yuuri on earth. After what happened last night, Wolfram needed an explanation why Yuuri just went away just like that without even saying goodbye. He himself was shocked to suddenly know that he already left him. Even though he wasn't Yuuri's fiancé anymore, he still has the right to know of his departure as his faithful subject and as a friend.

He could've just walked or ran since the temple was just in front of the castle although it was positioned in a quite a distance but he felt that he needed the speed of his horse. The faster he reaches the temple, the earlier to scold Yuuri.

As he was riding towards the temple, he caught a glimpse at a group of men with different weaponry, carrying torches and were headed towards the castle. As his mind was trying to register what was going on, he noticed Conrad, along with Gunter and Gwendal. They, too looked at the direction where Wolfram was looking at.

"What are you doing?! Hurry up and go back Wolfram!" Conrad yelled at his brother. He then followed orders and went back to the castle to warn everyone to tighten security in order to prevent the mob from entering.

After, Gwendal and his companions have just arrived and went to their respective positions, getting ready for an attack. A soldier approached Conrad asking, "Sir, what happened?"

"Those people are taking advantage of our situation." Gwendal answered instead of Conrad, "Since the maou has returned to earth, they think that we have weakened and we are unable to protect ourselves."

Gunter looked at Gwendal, "I don't understand, we have been trying to regain peace between different people. Why are they going against us?"

This time, Conrad was the one to answer, "it cannot be helped. There is always someone who would not agree to peace. They would still want to have it their way."

This angered Wolfram and as he clenched the reigns of his horse he mumbled to himself, "why those despicable… such an act is unforgivable…after all what Yuuri has done they-"

As Wolfram continued, Gunter interrupted him, "That's right! Heika! I have to go to Ulrike and let her contact him."

Gunter was about to set off when Wolfram stopped him by blocking his way, "Oh no you won't! I won't allow you to call that wimp!"

"But-" Gunter tried to reason out with Wolfram until Gwendal butted in, "Wolfram is right. We must not concern his majesty at such a small matter. And besides, we must prove to these men that we can take care of our kingdom even without the maou's help."

Just then, a loud banging was heard at the front gates, "Shit!" Gunter exclaimed, "They're trying to enter from the front gates. Everybody seal the gates!"

"No." Conrad interrupted, "let them in and we attack head on."

-

-

-

-

"Man! I'm soaked!" Yuuri yelled as they arrived by to earth in the fountain situated in the middle of the park. Murata, who was also with him, stood up and adjusted his glasses, "oh well. At least we arrived safe. Anyways, now that we're going to be here for quite a while, what do you plan on doing Shibuya?"

Yuuri stood up as well and tried to squeeze out the water from his shirt. "Hmm let me see. We'll I guess I could concentrate more on my studies and then find a girlfriend at least."

"But Shibuya, don't you already have Wolfram?" Murata's question gave Yuuri a bit of a shock. For a moment there, he almost forgot about the blonde prince. "Eh, well. Since we're not engaged anymore then I guess I am now free to look for a girl right?"

"You are such a cheater." Murata commented as he walked out of the fountain.

"What?! Hey now I wasn't the one who cancelled the engagement with Gwendal in the first place!" Yuuri followed. Murata looked back with a hint of anger in his eyes, "don't joke with me Shibuya. For Wolfram to actually want to cancel the engagement would be impossible. He wouldn't do so unless you, yourself convinced him to."

"Why would it be possible if it were Wolfram?!" Yuuri asked almost raising his voice.

"Because he loved you!" Murata answered back with a much higher volume.

His answer just left Yuuri speechless and left him standing there.

Murata raised his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, trying to snap him back to reality, "look, since I'm a good friend, I'll help you find one okay? Tell me if you like someone and I'll help you out."

"T-thanks."

Murata felt guilty since that didn't do any good to comfort his friend. "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling. I kinda lost myself back there. Let me walk you home as compensation for what I did."

"Okay." Was Yuuri's reply and they both left the park.

-

-

-

-

-

They are now in the middle of an attack and the enemy has already reached the gates. Now Gwendal and his army are trying to fight off the men who are trying to go beyond their gates. Half of Conrad's men joined with Gwendal's army and half went along with Conrad in evacuating all the women and children in a much safer place. His mother, Celi, who just arrived from her journey for 'free-love' led the women and children, with Conrad by her side, to the basement of the castle where they can be sure that they are safe.

Wolfram and his men, on the other hand, passed by a secret passage in order for them to go out at the back of the castle and ambush the mob from behind.

Each soldier was trying their very best as to not let the castle be taken over. As Wolfram gave one last blow to his opponent, he saw a man trying to run away.

"Hey you. Stop right there!" Wolframs shouted as he pulled the reigns of his horse and follow the fleeing enemy.

Although, whatever amount of yelling he gave out to the man, still he kept on running. Until such time that his horse caught up with him and Wolfram caught his shirt, "Hey you! Who is your leader?! Who sent you!" he asked.

The man ignored Wolfram's question and tried to break free from his hold and as a last resort, he shoved his torch on the face of the horse and as a reaction, the horse stood up and Wolfram fell and hit his head on a rock.

This was trouble for Wolfram since he can see that he has lost a large amount of blood and because of all the chasing he did, they have already reached the village nearby and all the occupants were led to the castle through the secret passage at the back of the castle because of the evacuation and no one can help him.

He stood up and endured the throbbing pain on his head and walked towards the castle. He continued to bear the pain until he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed in the middle of the road.

As he remained lying down, he saw a silhouette, looking down at him and he was talking about something but he couldn't make out the words that the man had said since by then, he has already lost consciousness.

-

-

-

-

-

**Yay! Finished another chapter! Now back to sleep! **

**-SNORE-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Regrets**

** CHAPTER 4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Since their arrival, Yuuri and Murata have been spending their whole time as ordinary high school students without worrying what might happen to the kingdom that they have left behind.

All this time Yuuri has been trying desperately to even just have a friendly conversation with one of the girls at his class. Even Murata helped in every way that he could think of to make that girl notice Yuuri but sadly, in every attempt they made, they failed… miserably.

After classes, Murata waited for Yuuri to finish his baseball practice at a nearby bench. After waiting, Yuuri then sat beside Murata with a bottle of water on his right hand.

"That as quite a long practice." Murata commented.

"Yeah. We have an upcoming competition with another school so we have to train hard."

"Shall we go then?" Murata adjusted his glasses as he stood up, looking down at Yuuri.

A girl stood in front of Yuuri, preventing him to also stand up. He looked at her with bewildered eyes and noticed that she quite familiar. _'Oh I remember, she's Akemi Takahashi. She's from my class-ah… eh??' _he was surprised as the girl offered him a pink envelope.

"What the-"

"Ah… you see… I've been watching you since the start of the semester and I think… I… uh… like… you…uh… please go out with me!" the girl said with her head bowed down and blushing.

'_Score! Oh and she's cute too!' _Yuuri thought as he looked at Murata behind her as if trying to tell him what he was thinking.

He was giving a goofy face, blushing hard, and with a wide smile plastered on his face, is there any more need to try to understand? He surely was flattered and at last he reached his goal; to be ordinary and yes, having a cute girl as his girlfriend is part of being ordinary.

But Murata's reaction surprised Yuuri even more. He bowed his head, adjusted his glasses and was frowning. It was as if he was… disappointed?

This made Yuuri uncomfortable but he was sure of one thing, he won't let this opportunity slip any longer so he answered an "okay." Although he answered in a somewhat uncertain way, he was not turning back now. He already agreed and he's not turning back anymore.

He looked the girl in front of him as she looked up and gave him a smile but then remembered his friend, Murata and looked towards where he was standing a while ago and noticed that he was gone.

'_Guess he already went home ahead.'_ He thought.

'Oh well…' he took his bag from the bench, "so, shall I walk you home? 

She brightened and answered, "Yeah, I would very much like that."

-

-

-

-

-

He woke up with painful pounding at the back of his head and noticed that he had bandages. He was about to sit up but the pounding on his head had become worse and he was already shouting in pain.

Servants hurriedly then came and tried to restrain him as he held on his head, trying to endure the pain. Then, as he saw a flash of bright light, the pain on his skull became really painful that he immediately fainted.

At night, again he woke up but without the pain anymore. He looked around and noticed that it was already dark. He looked around, realizing that he was in an unfamiliar place. He stood up from the bed and went to the terrace in the room.

He savored the cold, breezy wind outside as he pulled some of his golden locks to his ear so that it won't bother his eyes because what he was seeing now was a wonderful view of the full moon.

As he was enjoying the view, he was surprised when he heard the door opening. He reached for the nearest object, which was a vase and positioned himself near the door to hit the intruder.

The door revealed a tall man with silver hair, carrying a large box. He was now about to strike when the stranger caught his wrist and stopped him.

"Hey! Easy now, you're still not well enough." He stranger said.

"Wha-" he dropped the vase.

The other man picked it up and put it back to where it once was and went to pick up the box that he was carrying as well. "Thank goodness you're awake. You've been asleep for a week now and we were getting worried but this morning, you certainly gave us a fright, screaming so suddenly and all…"

He sat at the seat beside the bed and opened his box. He looked at his companion and motioned him to sit at the bed next to him. "C'mon, let me change your bandages." His blonde companion then followed.

"Sorry we had to shave a part of your scalp. The doctor said that it should be done or else he will have trouble stitching your wound. Good thing you only needed stitches, it would've been bad if you fractured your skull. But really, it was a waste since you had such soft blonde hair but I guess you don't have to worry about that. What is important is you get well and besides, it will grow sooner or later right?" The stranger narrated as he continued bandaging his head.

After finishing the silver-haired stranger took hold of his chin and made him look up. "Hmm… you have such beautiful emerald eyes."

'_Dark blue' _was he was thinking as he looked at the other's eyes as well. After realizing that he was uncomfortable with the closeness, he asked, "Uh… is that important?"

The man let go of his chin and closed the box, "Not really, I just wanted to know since you've been asleep all along."

"Anyways…" he stood up, "since everyone is asleep, it would be a bother to wake them up. Is it okay if I serve you with soup?"

The blonde nodded, not moving from his spot.

"By the way, my name is Jhudiel Absalom. You are?" he asked as he opened the door, about to leave.

"I… I'm… uh…" The blonde looked up at the man in front of him with wide eyes while holding the wound at the back of his head

"I don't remember…"

-

-

-

-

-

**Finished one chapter!!!**

**Jhudiel Absalom! The name just popped out of my head so I used it. Hehehe.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 journal entries

**This is going to be really short so please forgive me. **

**Regrets **

** Chapter 5**

-

-

-

-

-

_JOURNAL OF _

_LOUIS BACH _

_August xx, xxxx _

_This journal is to be a record of the experiences that I shall encounter from here on after. This has been given to me as a 4-year anniversary present from my husband, Jhudiel, along with a round golden locket embedded with emerald stones. He said that it matches well with the color of my eyes._

_It has been exactly 9 years since my husband brought me in his humble home. I came here without my memories intact. But even though I was a complete stranger, he and his father, Sir Maximillan Absalom, were kind enough to accept me in their household and even kind enough to eventually welcome me as a part of the family._

_We have been living in a secluded place, far away from villages but quite near to the Absalom's manor after the wedding. A 25-minute walk would be enough to reach the manor from our home so visiting Jhudiel's father was no trouble at all and we would stopover there as often as possible. _

_Jhudiel's mother died due to an incurable illness years ago and not long after, his father is suffering of the same illness as well. This is also one of the main reasons why we moved close to his home. But sadly, his condition is starting to worsen and the doctor is trying his hardest to help Sir Maximillan. Truly, Sir Maximillan is a very strong man to have endured such heartache and at the same time, fighting in order to remain alive._

-

-

-

-

-

_JOURNAL OF _

_LOUIS BACH_

_September xx, xxxx _

_I managed to convince my husband that we should move out from our home and live in the manor instead. I believe that his soul would be at ease if he were by his father's side._

_Now, the illness has reached its highest state and the doctor can't do anything about it. Even though Jhudiel never showed his grief, I believe that deep in his heart, he is filled with sorrow. _

_Sir Maximillian must've been aware of this since he called us this afternoon. He had one final request to ask from his son before he dies, and if I may quote correctly, I believe he said, "I have been a soldier all of my life and I want you to do the same. Serve Shin Makoku as I did in my younger years. I already sent a letter to a former student by the name of Gwendal von Walde. He is to welcome you as you and your spouse arrive there. I have owed Shin Makoku my life after the war and it would make me proud to see you fight for the very same kingdom. Do not worry about the help. I have given them enough money for them to go back to their homeland. As for the manor, you will be the judge as to what you would want to do with it." _

_He looked at me after and said, "thank you. I owe you a great deal as well for the love and concern that you have given my son. I am grateful for all the things that you've done. Always take care."_

_Jhudiel cried for the first time in his father's presence and a few minutes later, Sir Maximillan Absalom closed his eyes and journeyed to an eternal slumber._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **

**I know it was a big jump of events. But please bear with me for the moment. I'm still new at this.**


	7. Chapter 6 journal entries

**Here's another chapter of journal entries. Hehehe. I like doing journal entries for Louis Bach. It somehow seems easier that way. **

** Regrets**

**Chapter 6**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_JOURNAL OF _

_LOUIS BACH _

_October xx, xxxx _

_Today, all Jhudiel could ever talk about was his father. And who could blame him? After the loss of his father, the only parent that has always been there for him, he would always reminisce about their past_.

_Although it annoys me so much, I was very much in awe at what a man Sir Maximillan was during his younger years._

_I have learned that he was such a remarkable man. He first started like any other ordinary soldier in the army. Soon, he gained the trust of the former maou, Cecile von Spitzberg and gave him an early retirement from his duties. He then served the kingdom as the tutor in both swordsmanship and studies to her first-born son._

_The part where he said that he owed his life to Shin Makoku was rather the mysterious one. I thought that it would be that during the battle, one man defended him or maybe he was caught by another country and was supposed to be sentenced to death or something of the sort. But I was proven wrong when my husband told me the real reason for owing such a debt to the kingdom._

_Jhudiel's mother was a citizen of Shin Makoku and that is all. I never realized that such a simple reason might be the most romantic thing of all. After our conversation, Jhudiel added, "just like I owe 'fate' for bringing you to me."_

-

-

-

-

-

_JOURNAL OF_

_LOUIS BACH_

_October xx, xxxx _

_We have been finished in the packing of our bags for the arrival at Shin Makoku for about a week now but Jhudiel still is hesitant and refuses to leave. Every morning he would be at his father's grave, just standing there. So it seems that he hasn't moved on and this worries me._

_During the past week, my nightmares or more of like my memories has bothered me. Jhudiel said that my past is starting to catch up on me and he always says that with 'worry' written all over him. Jhudiel may not be aware of this but I know that he has fears in me acquiring back my memories. And speaking of which, Jhudiel never did once questioned me about my past. He would always say, "I don't care about what happened before you came here. I all I care right now is the present you." and it always ended in that._

_Visions of a young man haunted my thoughts. I never had the chance to see his face since in my dreams, he was a silhouette. And every time he appears, I wake up, crying._

-

-

-

-

-

_JOURNAL OF _

_LOUIS BACH_

_October xx, xxxx _

_I finally convinced my husband that we should leave for our arrival to Shin Makoku. I'm pretty sure everyone is now wondering what could've been the reason for such a long delay._

_Shin Makoku was a marvelous place where demons and humans lived as one. Although when we arrived, the people there were somehow weird. Everyone kept on examining me from head to toe. I could even hear whispers from afar._

_I also met the student of Sir Marximillan, Sir Gwendal von Walde and he, too, gave me the same weird looks everyone does. And when Jhudiel introduced me as his spouse, he gave a "what?!" instantly. Was it really that big of a shock? But didn't Jhudiel's father send a letter that he will bring with him his spouse?_

_This is sure to be an interesting adventure._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Thank you also for going easy on me. This is actually my first attempt to write a story and so far, I hope this fic didn't bore you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Regrets**

**Chapter 7**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It's been more than 9 months since Yuuri and Murata left Shin Makoku for earth. Since their departure, Yuuri has been kind of down lately. Although he puts up a happy expression in front of his new girlfriend and everyone else, Murata can see that he was somehow depressed.

It didn't take long for Murata to get Yuuri to talk though. An afternoon walk at the nearby park was all it took for Yuuri to finally sit and pour out everything that was weighing him down.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel that it's as if I just lost something very important." Yuuri answered, "Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming about Shin Makoku and… about Wolfram."

"Maybe you're homesick?" Murata comforted, "and maybe you're missing Wolfram as well…"

"What are you talking about Murata?" Yuuri denied, "I don't… miss him… maybe, I'm just… well… worried…"

Murata leaned back on the bench that they were sitting on. "You may not be able to realize this Yuuri, but it's pretty obvious that you care a great deal for Wolfram."

"Of course I care. I care for him as a friend, like the way I care for you and everyone else."

"Not as a friend but as someone dear to you. You have a certain kind of fondness that you only show to Wolfram. Like the way you treat your daughter, Greta, but only, much deeper."

"Nonsense!" Yuuri muttered to himself as he stood up. "It's getting late, I told my mom I would be home early."

Yuuri was about to leave but what Murata said next stopped him. He stood up and pulled on his arm, saying, "Wolfram did love you, Yuuri. He loves you very much. I just hope you would share a little bit of affection for him. I know you care for him a lot." Murata let go, now facing Yuuri's back.

"How would you know?" Yuuri answered still his back facing Murata.

"I have been watching you, or rather I have been constantly looking at Wolfram."

"What?!" Yuuri turned around towards Murata, now clenching his fists, "What the hell did you say?!" he said as he gave him a menacing look.

"I… liked… Wolfram." Murata looked away.

Yuuri was now rushing towards his friend, grabbing is shirt, "why you…!" now gritting his teeth with his friend only inches in front of him.

Murata can feel the air coming out of Yuuri's nose as he looked straight at his face. For once, Murata was scared of Yuuri. "Calm down. You're making a scene!" He said as he raised both his hands as if surrendering. "That was in the past. I'm over it."

Yuuri calmed down and let go. He looked down, almost ashamed what he had just done to his friend, "Does Wolfram know?" Murata tidied his shirt, "Yes, I confessed to him once." Yuuri turned his back again at Murata, "And? What did he say afterwards?" Murata brushed his hair backwards with his hand, "He said he can't accept my love. He chose you… over me."

Yuuri can feel teardrops about to pour and walked away, leaving Murata behind, still standing near the bench.

-

-

-

-

-

As Yuuri arrived home, he went straight to his room and lied on his bed, reflecting on the events that happened with Murata awhile ago.

_Maybe Wolfram does mean more to me. I mean, the way I've acted with Murata awhile ago seems like I'm jealous or something. _Thinking back, the emotions he felt the moment he heard Murata confess to him his feelings for Wolfram, he could kill Murata if he can but he chose not to beat him up the moment he heard that his friend was rejected.

"_He said he can't accept my love. He chose you… over me."_

Oh how happy he was when he heard that! To think, Wolfram has been patiently waiting for him to accept his love. Wolfram could've said 'yes' the moment Murata confessed and finally experience being loved by Murata. But instead, Wolfram still chose him in the end. A tear finally glided down his left cheek, the same tear that he had been holding on since he walked away from Murata.

He finally came into a solution: to go back to Shin Makoku, ask for Wolfram's forgiveness, propose and this time, he's going to give this relationship another chance. But he will need company. He needed Murata.

Even though he just had a fight with his friend moments ago, he didn't care anymore. He needed to be in Shin Makoku as soon as possible. He grabbed his phone nearby and dialed. After a couple of rings, there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mrs. Murata? It's Yuuri, is Ken home?"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:**

**Hey! Been long ne? Got a lot of things in my head right now so I'm not sure if I've done a good job in this chapter. **

**Anyways, I am so sorry for the late update.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Regrets**

**Chapter 8**

-

-

-

-

-

After an hour of non-stop begging last night, Murata finally agreed to accompany Yuuri to return to Shin Makoku and meet at their house for their departure.

He was now ready, but he didn't really bring anything along with him. He wasn't even able to buy souvenirs for everyone. What he had was just a small box with a ring inside that his mother gave him the last time he went home. It was supposed to be his gift for Wolfram on his birthday but was forgotten before they left. This time, he's not going to use this ring as a gift. As soon as they arrive at Shin Makoku, he will propose to Wolfram using this ring to represent their engagement.

The ring was simple looking but really expensive and of great value knowing that it once belonged to his mother.

_This is going to look great on Wolfram's finger._

He thought to himself, all the while blushing as he lies down on his bed, examining the ring in his hands. He imagined Wolfram's surprised reaction as he hands him the box and opens it in front of him. After Wolfram accepts the ring, he would embrace his beloved tightly and then they…"-chan…"

"Yuu-chan… Yuu-chan are you listening?"

Yuuri was stopped from his train of thoughts as he heard his mother calling for his attention at the doorway.

"Yuu-chan, Ken's here. He's waiting for you downstairs."

Without another word, he quickly jumped off his bed and ran downstairs.

-

-

-

-

-

In Shin Makoku

Everyone in the kingdom was doing their own business until all the occupants heard the bells ringing at the Shrine nearby. It was a signal that the Maou has finally arrived.

As soon as he arrived, Yuuri looked around the people surrounding him. All of the maidens and even Gwendal and Conrad were wearing a surprised look on their faces. They were all quiet and at the same time, gaping at him as he stood up. He was about to say something when Gunter interrupted as he arrived at the fountain with a squeal and a towel on his hands. The commotion that Gunter caused broke everyone from their silence and approached Yuuri to finally welcome him.

He continued to scan the people around him.

_Wolfram… where's Wolfram?_

He searched the crowd but found no sign of the blonde.

"Uh… Conrad? Where's Wolf?"

Everyone suddenly became quiet. Compared to the silence a while ago, the atmosphere on this one was pretty heavy.

"Is something wrong?" confused, Murata asked Gunter.

"Uh… you see… Wolfram is…" Gunter stuttered as beads of sweat ran down his face.

"It's okay. I guess he's still angry about what happened huh? I'll just look for him instead." Yuuri smiled as he handed the towel to Murata and ran towards the temple's gates where his horse was waiting.

"Hey! Yuuri wait!" Yuuri wasn't able to hear Murata as he mounted his horse and left the temple.

It took Gwendal and Conrad about a minute before processing everything that had happened. As soon as were aware that the Maou has already left, they quickly ran towards their horses and followed their king. Murata soon followed along with Gunter.

"What's happening? Why are they in a hurry?" Murata asked as he rode his horse towards the castle.

"Something happened your majesty. We all thought he was gone but everyone was surprised when _he _suddenly came." Gunter replied dejectedly.

Murata was still confused, "who is this 'he' you're talking about?"

-

-

-

-

-

"Gwendal, he still doesn't know what had happened to Wolfram! He might see _him_ and would think that-" Conrad exclaimed to his brother still riding his horse and trying his best to keep up with his older brother who was ahead of him.

"That's why we have to stop him before he could reach the castle!"

But they were already too late. The castle gates have already been opened for the arrival of their Maou and now their king was nowhere to be found.

Conrad looked at the Maou's horse that was tied to a nearby tree and spoke, "he could be anywhere now. What should we do?"

More wrinkles have started to form on Gwendal's forehead as he feels a headache coming along. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and ordered, "search for the Maou. He could be nearby. We can't have him doing something stupid when he doesn't even have the slightest idea on what has happened."

-

-

-

-

-

For quite a while now, Yuuri has been searching for Wolfram. He had already checked almost every part of the castle that he thought Wolfram might be. And just as he was close to giving up his search, he noticed a familiar figure standing near the bushes of Beautiful Wolframs as he passes by the gardens.

His hair was longer than the last time he has seen him. But in all, he was still the same since he last left him.

"Wolfram…" he whispered to himself happily, "thank god. Finally found you."

The blonde was wearing a somehow different outfit. This time he wasn't in his usual blue uniform but was in a white peasant's shirt and brown pants.

He swiftly approached the blonde who still had his back turned towards him.

"Wolf…" he called, "Wolf, I'm home…"

The blonde looked back, wondering where the voice came from. Noticing the dark-haired stranger approaching him, he asked, "May I help yo-"

He was interrupted when the stranger suddenly pulled him in a tight embrace. "Um… excuse me but…"

"I'm sorry." Yuuri sobbed as he spoke, still embracing the blonde, "…for all that I have done, I am so sorry. I have been such a jerk that it took me so long to realize how I really feel for you. I love you Wolfram."

He was now confused, this stranger who suddenly came out of nowhere mistook him for someone else. And worse, he's hugging him in public and confessing his love for him, a married man!

_Oh Shinou, if Jhude were to see this._

He tried pushing away from the man as to avoid any gossip from the servants that may pass by. But the man just tightened his embrace and he couldn't free himself.

"Wolfram please don't push me away." As soon as he whispered these words, the blonde stopped struggling. Sensing that it is now safe to separate, Yuuri lets go of the blonde.

The blonde only smiled and Yuuri can't halp but be in awe as he gazed in the depths of his beloved's emerald orbs. But the words that came out next of the blonde's lips surprised Yuuri that in a way, almost made him lose his composure.

"I'm sorry but… I am not Wolfram."

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**I'm back! Been long huh?**

**Sorry it didn't come out nice. But I tried the best I can.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
